1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a apparatus for use in a electric cooking utensil known as a slow cooker or Crock-Pot(copyright) and more particularly to the heating element which is used for heating the bowl or basin used to contain the food being cooked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slow cooker is a type of cooking device that is well known in the art. An example of such a device is marketed by the assignee of this application under the trademark Crock-Pot(copyright) Slow cookers usually include a stoneware or ceramic vessel for holding the food. The stoneware vessel is removably insertable into a heating liner which is placed within a housing. The liner is generally a metallic basin or dish which follows the outer contours of the stoneware or ceramic vessel so that when the heated liner is activated, the heat will evenly distribute over the surface of the stoneware. Slow cookers typically have a selector switch having a high, low and off setting for varying heat settings which thereby affect the cooking time.
The heating units of slow cookers are typically simple devices. A slow cooker has an inner heat conductive, and usually metallic, liner which is used to evenly HEATING ELEMENT FOR A SLOW COOKER distribute heat over the stoneware vessel. The liner is usually heated by a thin heating element band which is wrapped around the exterior of the metallic basin. The heating element can be a simple heating band which is held on by a compression fit over the outside of the metallic basin. The liner typically has a ridge or similar structure that assists in securing the heating band around the liner.
Slow cookers rely on a slow even rate of cooking to function. Cooking time in slow cookers may be several hours. The low temperature of the cooking permits the user of the device to start cooking a meal in the morning and have it ready and properly cooked in time for dinner. Due to the slow cooking nature of the device, the contents of the stoneware need not be constantly monitored in order to prevent burning. In addition, the relatively low power and even distribution of heat of the slow cooker prevents hot spots from forming in the stoneware, which could lead to thermal stresses and ultimately cracking of the stoneware. The stoneware that is used acts as an insulator which is beneficial for slow cooking and an even distribution of the heat. Slow cookers allow simmering type cooking over several hours.
One advantage of using a slow cooker is that the devices are very easy to transport and may be moved to any place that the user desires due to their small size and easy portability. However, due to constant moving and usage of the slow cooker, prior designs have experienced problems with the heating element slipping off the metallic liner since it is usually held on by a compression fit. The heating element then falls onto the floor of the housing.
If the heating element is activated after falling on to the floor of the housing, a hot spot may be created. The hot spot on the outer housing creates a safety concern since the user may be unaware of the hot spot and be inadvertently burned. Furthermore, should the outer housing be made of a heat conductive material, the area where the slow cooker is placed may become hot or damaged.
It would be desirable to have a heating element which has a safety feature to eliminate the hot spot on the floor of the housing should the heating band become detached from the metallic liner.
It would further be desirable to have a safety feature which is easy to construct and could be used with pre-existing slow cooker designs and slow cooker heating elements.
The present invention is an electric cooking apparatus having an outer housing with an open upper end. The housing contains an inner heat conductive lining that is sized to fit within the outer housing to create an air space between the outer housing and the liner. The liner has a bottom with an upwardly extending sidewall. The liner is preferably made of a heat conductive material such as metal. A heating element is positioned in physical contact on the outer surface of the liner sidewall and is placed a distance above the liner bottom. The heating element includes several foot members extending downwardly from the heating element. The electric cooking apparatus further includes a cooking insert which is removably positioned inside of the liner.
In the preferred embodiment the heating element can be a metallic band which is positioned around the liner sidewall using a compression fit. The heating element can be controlled by a control means which allows for selectively controlling the heat output of the heating element. Preferably the control means has several settings such as off, low heat, and high heat. The heating element is preferably made of a heat conductive material such as aluminum or steel. The foot members are preferably positioned in equal distance from each other about the heating element. The foot members in the preferred embodiment are a predetermined length to prevent the heating element from touching the housing floor should the heating element become detached from the liner.
In the preferred embodiment, the cooking insert is made of a heat conductive material such as a ceramic, porcelain or metallic material. The cooking insert is positioned inside of the liner so that the sidewall of the cooking insert contacts the sidewall of the liner. The cooking insert is preferably has a bowl shape to hold food. A cover can be used to cover the cooking insert and the food contents while in use. The cover is preferably made of a translucent or clear glass.
A preferred form of the electric cooking apparatus, as well as other embodiments, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which will be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.